malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragstopper
The Ragstopper was a dilapidated Malazan trader craft owned by Cartharon Crust.Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.18 At least two different, equally dilapidated, ships known by that name and captained by Crust appeared in the books. The first known Ragstopper sank in Malaz City's harbour. Crust purchased a replacement vessel called the Drowned Rat however, that name was not mentioned again and the vessel may have been the same which later turned up in Unta under the name Ragstopper.The Bonehunters, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.1010Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.186 The second Ragstopper (presuming that the one mentioned post Malaz-harbour-sinking was always one and the same) was armed with springals and arbalests at its stern and bow, and carried a full hold of Moranth munitions.Assail (novel), Chapter 3Assail (novel), Chapter 14 The ship's home port was Bantra in the Falari Isles.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 17, US HC p.469 Known crew members * Cartharon Crust - Captain * Orothos - First mate * Palet - acting First MateDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.540 * Tillin - Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.189 * Vole - lookoutDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 17, US HC p.469 In Deadhouse Gates The vessel was first mentioned in Deadhouse Gates when its unnamed captain was contracted by High Fist Pormqual to evacuate the Aren treasury to Unta during the Whirlwind uprising. Accompanying the cargo was the city treasurer, his two bodyguards, and twenty marines. Also booking passage were Salk Elan and Kalam Mekhar. During the voyage the treasurer colluded with a pair of pirate vessels to seize the Ragstopper and its cargo. The first mate and the marines were killed, but the captain ultimately regained control of the ship with the assistance of Kalam and Salk. Before reaching Unta, the ship was rerouted to Malaz City where it was severely damaged in a battle between Apt and a Kenryll'ah demon. The crew evacuated the ship as it sank into the harbour with its cargo. In the excitement, acting First Mate Palet partially blurted out the captain's name revealing him to be Cartheron Crust.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.539-540 In Return of the Crimson Guard Cartharon and the "new" Ragstopper arrived in Unta with an empty hold on the eve of the Crimson Guard's invasion ostensibly to perform salvage work.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.188/189 After the half emptied Imperial Arsenal was destroyed, a fully laden Ragstopper was seen leaving the harbour.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.310 The ship made for Cawn to take on supplies, but arrived after the city was sacked by the Crimson Guard. Crust rebuffed Harbour-Assessor Jenoso Al'Sule's attempts at collecting the proper taxes and fees and seeing that Cawn was no longer the freewheeling, independent city he remembered, Crust made haste for waters beyond Imperial reach.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, UK PB p.553-555 In Assail The Ragstopper next appeared far from the empire near the gold fields Assail where the vessel's offensive armaments were used to great effect at the pirate town of Old Ruse. When the pirates tried to trap the vessel with an anchor chain spread between two fortified towers, the Ragstopper blasted the towers to dust with Moranth munitions.Assail (novel), Chapter 3 Quotes Notes and references de:Lumpenpfropf Category:Ships